


How to Not Fall in Love with Your Fake Boyfriend

by sparkandflame



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Multi, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkandflame/pseuds/sparkandflame
Summary: Rose and Hux are getting married, Rey is the maid of honor and has been lying to her friends about having a date. She wanted to avoid being set up but is running out of time to find someone. She doesn't want to get caught in her lie or take away Rose's spotlight on her big day. Rey has watched plenty of romcoms and read enough fanfic to know what she has to do. She makes a plan for fake dating and is going to avoid every trope in the book. This is not going to go the way she thinks.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron & Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	How to Not Fall in Love with Your Fake Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe if I actually post the teaser, I'll feel motivated to continue this WIP?

****

**How to Not Fall in Love with Your Fake Boyfriend**

1\. Find one of your friends that you know won’t catch feelings for you or vice versa

2\. Ask them for the favor but also offer to do their laundry or something mundane as a favor in return so that you are even

3\. Make sure to set the ground rules for PDA. You need to look convincing but there’s no need to kiss on command. Hand holding and arms around the shoulder. A kiss on the cheek if really necessary

4\. Don’t get caught up in the fantasy, you’re both just pretending. Go back to normal afterwards!

Rey has a plan, she’s seen the trope in movies and read it in books and fanfics. The leads always end up falling in love by the end but that’s not what she needs. She just needs a convincing boyfriend for like a week maximum. Her friend Rose is getting married to Hux and both kept bothering her about her plus one since they sent out the invitations. She couldn’t take it and told Rose vague details about a date and that he was kind of her boyfriend now but it was all still new. The truth is that she had no date and no real prospects. She had a plan though, she’d ask Finn. He's her good friend but more importantly a good sport. However, Finn was also invited to the wedding and had actually already asked her second option, Poe, to be his date.

“I’m sorry Rey, why not just tell Rosie the truth?”

“Because I’ve already told her that I’m seeing someone and I don’t want her to worry about me on her big day.”

“You mean her big weekend. There’s like three different events in addition to the wedding Rey.”

“Well yeah, but I figured you’d be free and we could go together and have a good time.”

“I asked Poe last week and we’ve already made plans. Why don’t you ask Ben? He’s technically matched up with you in the wedding party. That’ll probably only help your story.”

This is exactly what Rey was trying to avoid. Sure Ben and Rey had become friends over the past couple years but he always seemed to keep her at a distance. This made it easier to hide her crush on him but made it difficult to really get to know him. He’d probably think it’d be weird if she asked and even if he said yes to this, she’s not sure she could follow her own rules. What would being Ben Solo's girlfriend be like? Is he the type to soften around a significant other or does he stay his same serious self? Rey was getting ahead of herself, she still has to ask and he'll probably say no. 


End file.
